7 Things
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Short story set in my 'Family' series, with MMG.


**Story Title:**7 Things

**Story Type:**Slash  
**Characters:**Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings:**Sabin/Shelley

**Rating:**PG-13

**Disclaimer:**Not mine...they belong to themselves and those fucktards at TNA. 'Sides, if they were mine, they'd have no need for clothes and I'd have no need to leave my bedroom.

**Warnings:**Language,Slash, Humor

**A/N:**Hmmm, this is semi -embarrassing, but I was screwing around online (what was I doing? Well, I certainly wasn't looking at pics of MMG and Randy Orton, I can tell you that much *shifty eyes*), listening to music when 7 Things by Miley Cyrus came on, and well, my Chris and Alex muses demanded that I write this story –and let me tell you, for a couple of stoners, they are extremely focused when they want to be. I couldn't even bribe them with beer and porn. *glares at MMG muses who just grin* It's not a song fic, really, but the song did inspire it, so yeah. It's hard to believe Sabin and Shelley could be this sappy, but there you go. You'd think by now I'd get use to the weird things that set my muses off. Hope everyone likes.

**A/N2:**I was just informed by a very pissy Shelley –who, btw, needs to get laid; that's the only reason I can think of that he'd be so bitchy, hope Sabin steps up soon 'cause I don't want to deal with him when he's like this- that this is set in my 'Family' series, sometime after 'Just Him'. I'm starting to think the muses are planning a crossover. Could be interesting…and a pain in the ass. Either way, enjoy the story.

Alex has no idea how it started or even where the idea came from. Maybe because it's the third anniversary of when he and Chris started sleeping together; maybe he's just getting sappy in his old age. Or, he admits to himself, it could be the dime that he and Chris had split a half hour ago.

All he knows is that he's sitting in the hotel room waiting for Chris to get back with dinner and he decides that he's going to list the things Chris does that he loves. And because, despite appearances, he likes to be thorough when he commits to something, he's going to write everything down. He goes through the room and finds a Sharpie to write with, but nothing to write on.

Sitting on the bed, Alex pulled open the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed, not really expecting to find anything. Inside the drawer was an old fashioned bible. Alex picked it up, and after contemplating burning in hell for listing reasons why he loves his boyfriend on the pages of a bible, he shrugs and opens it. Heaven would be boring without Chris, anyway. And without giving it another thought he pops the top off of the marker and starts writing.

He wrote Chris's name on the top and underlined it, and then stopped for a minute. He doesn't want Chris to read it; he has better things to do than be teased everyday for the next ten years. Alex knows Chris would do that because Alex would do the same thing if Chris was here writing this. They loved each other, and, yeah, they even say it to each other, but that was no reason to act like a girl. After another minute he decides to leave it like that, he'll toss it before Chris gets back, so there's no reason to change it.

**1. Your hair –especially when you wake up in the morning.** A sleepy, ravished Chris with bed head is one of Alex's favorite sights in the world.

**2. Your eyes –I can get lost in them for hours.** Chris's eyes are the first thing that Alex ever noticed about him; that clear blue that he could get lost in.

**3. Your jeans.** Alex loves the way all of Chris's jeans are worn and faded; they fit him good enough that Alex always notices, it makes band practice a slow torture-the kind they both live for.

**4. The way you kiss me. **Chris puts everything into his kisses, his whole being is behind it –and Alex is the only one he kisses. It's enough to make Alex hard just thinking about it.

Alex stopped writing long enough to glance at the clock and then rearrange his pants in a misguided attempt to make his dick more comfortable. Sighing, he goes back to his list. He's just going to have to wait for Chris to take care of it when he gets back.

**5. You make me laugh.** Chris's sense of humor is just as fucked up as Alex's, and his aptitude for pranks are near genius level. Alex frowned and reminded himself to pick up itching powder from somewhere; eBay maybe.

**6. When we're together everything's alright.** Chris is the only one who makes Alex forget everything; he makes everything OK and when they're laying down and their legs are tangled together and Chris's arm is around his waist, that's the closest Alex has ever come to feeling peaceful.

**7. You make me love you.** Chris made it impossible for Alex _not_ to love him just by being Chris -even when they were still just friends, Alex loved him. The only difference now is that it's more intense, more insane, more everything.

Alex lifts his head up as he hears a noise outside the door. When Chris starts opening the door, Alex closes the bible and chucks it across the room. Chris raised an eyebrow and handed him a takeout bag.

"What'd that do to you?" Alex shrugged and smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how far I could throw it." Alex told him, trying to play it off. Chris shook his head and decided not to comment. He sat next to Alex on the bed, putting one of the bags on the floor.

After almost twenty minutes of silence they finish their food up. Alex tossed his bag on the floor and laid back on the bed. Chris eyed him for a minute and then reached onto the floor to pick up the bag he left there. He pulled out a chocolate Tasty Kake and unwrapped. Holding the cupcake at Alex's eye level, he tapped Alex on the chest until he opened his eyes.

"What? I was trying to relax, fucktard." Alex complained, opening his eyes. He saw the cupcake and the grin on Chris's face. Alex grinned back, touched that Chris would remember. "Thanks, Chris." "Your welcome. And Happy Anniversary and all that shit." Chris told Alex, still grinning. "I didn't get you a cupcake or anything," Alex informed him, eating the frosting off the top of his cupcake. "So, it's back to the old standby. Sorry." "Hey, head's always an acceptable gift." Chris assures him, standing up to get undressed.

Alex watched him strip out of his boxers before going in the bathroom to brush his teeth. Yeah, there was more than one reason why he loved Chris, but mostly it was just because he was Chris.


End file.
